CYOA,time
by lagrimas de oro
Summary: I'm pretty bad with summarys so just read inside.


Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter Robin so don't sue. But I do own my plot and my clothes and my friendsgets hit in the headHey I saw that!!!okay so may be I don't own them yet. All in good time.

Chapter one

The hasty pounding of footsteps echoed loudly through the narrow alley, down town of Japan. No one seem to pay no mind, mainly because no one was awake in the middle of the night.Only those that prowld the streets feeling comfort by basking themselves in the moon's silver rays, or sheltering themselves by an invisible blanket of the night. But not even they could prevent what was to happen.It was already written in the stars.Some call it destiny.

The rapid pounding of footsteps abruptly stop to a hault.A man around his mid 20's stood in front of a brick wall, gasping for most needed air.His lungs burning and legs aching but he didn't care because all his hopes of ever escaping seem to diminish by the second. Seren silence engulfed the alleyway once again,it was so silent a measly pin drop could be herd a mile away.The silence was soon disturbed by a dull sound of footsteps,hardly noticeableThat's youby any mortal ears.

Beads of sweat seem to form quickly, but trickled slowly down his pale brow.The young raven haired man pressed the back of his tremble body against the brick wall slowly sliding down to the rough pavement.

His Persian blue eyes darted frantically everywhere just waiting patiently for someone to pop out of no where.Long since he heard your slow and taunting footsteps.Long since he figured you were just playing around,like a kid playing with it's food.He knew it was the end,no matter what.He was not going to be able to see the light of day,ever again..

Thump. Thump. Thump. His heart kept on beating in what seemed to be at a god like speed,dulling down the sound of the in coming footsteps.

The echoing of your footsteps got loader and lauder. Thump. Thump. Thump. His heart kept on beating just as laud as if trying to outdo the sounds of your footsteps.

Silence took over once again without the comfort of anyone's footstep.He slowly pushed himself upright with the help of his sweaty palm, pushing back some moist strands of raven locks that framed the side of his face.His gaze swept the whole alley.Three trash cans filled with litter and graphite stood to the farthest corner of the entrance, that was the only thing that littered the alleyway, it wasn't enough to help him if worse came to worse.

Cold Persian blue eyes pierced the darkness in disbelief solid minute past by and still no sign of his preditor,no sign of life what so ever.

He dragged out the breath he was holding for so long, and with greed, he took long and most needed breaths.His eyelids dropped and his paled skin soon took in a more light brown color.A small smile tugged on his pale red lips.

"For a minute there I thought you were going to have a heart attack",you said pulling yourself off the same brick wall he was leaning on a couple of minutes ago."Now where's the fun in that".(color) eyes flashed in amusement when you saw the horror strucked face you inflicted on your pray.He took a couple of long strides away from you.His jaw dropped,eyes as wide as soccer pans, and his whole body seem to tremble in your presence.

Taking full advantage on his state of shock you decided to take notice of his apperance.Deep blue jeans,which probably seen better days,you thought noticing a couple of rips, and a white tunic, that showed every curve of his rippling muscles,deffinatly a looker.

Voice timid and a tab bit shaken, he asks"Why are you after me? Who are you?"

He obviously couldn't see who you are since you were wearing your long black coat, a simple hat, and your sunglasses. Your (color) hair was held up by the hat so you could give the false impression of a boy.Snapping back to reality,you slowly dipped your hand inside your coat pocket,wrapping your fingers possessively on your blade.

"Need not worry who I am, but".You trailed off piercing your lips in thought.

"You, my dear friend may call me the Grim Reaper,and as to why I'm doing this?,You see it's part of my job,nothing personal Mr.Renay".You pause letting the information to sink in,while you tentivley take a step forward, causing him to take a step backwards.

"Are you what they call a hunter?"He asked,this time more boldly.

By now he had stopped shaking furiously,he was still a bit trembled, and his eyes kept darting from brick wall to brick wall.His back facing the entrance giving him a good running start.'A hunter',you thought.Your rosy red lips curled up into a simple smile.Yes you heard rumors of these suppose hunters.A shadowed organization sent to dispose of witches who abuse there powers, but you were more then positive there was more to it then meets the eye.

"I'm not hunting you down for being a witch,I'm hunting you down because my boss told me to."Your voice was devoid of emotion, but your smile still held in it's place.The grip on your blade tighten, taking another step forward.

"I'm not coming down without a fight, you bastard!",The Raven haired man, also known as Mr.Renay,cried out.With a serge of energy he sent three trash cans from the far corner of the entrance flying towards you in god like speed.You stood stunned by his barbaric actions.Having been taken by surprise, no word could express your dumbfounded face.the trash can's took you like a speeding train sending you crashing towards the wall.A sick bone cracking noise shattered the eerie silence,followed by the sounds of the trashcans making contact with flesh or the brick wall.Relief washed over his body ,tender touches of happiness small chuckle escaped his lips which soon got lauder,and lauder, loud enough to awaken the neighbor hood by now.

"You know-".You trailed off when you saw Mr.Renay's head shot up, and ever so slowly turned his gaze towards your direction. A low gasp escaped his lips, turning the rest of his body completely towards you in disbalief.His mouth dropped so low you could have sworn it would come off, and his eyes, they were so wide,that you were afraid they would pop out of there sockets.

No words could escape his lips,all his moter system seem to have dysfunction out of pure shock.In a rush of adrenaline Mr.Renay stumbled backwards so fast and so far he ended up stumbling with the trash cans and soon his body made contact with the cold ground.There you were in front of him standing unharmed or untouched for that matter.You stood amused clearly written all over your face your back was blocking the only exit out of the alley,but you still were a couple of feet's away.

"How-".His voice came hushed, and trembled. Filled with so much fear you hardly understood what he said,but you did know what he wanted to say after all he wasn't the only one who "tried" to ask the same question.

"How did I what?"You taunted.Your small smile grew into a smirk."How did I get to this spot so fast,without a single scratch?""That",you snapped pointing an accusing fingure towards the trashcan's that layed next to Mr.Renay,"only attacked my afterimage.Think of Hiei,in Yu Yu Hakusho whenever he is attack he seem's to dissappear

"Now do you actually think I would let a couple of mislay trashcan's kill me,"you asked annoyed.You didn't bother for him to reply.A serge of your own strong energy seem to have engulfed your body, sending plesent shivers down your spine.You looked down seeing your pray.No sign of his chest going up or down on the smooth delicate fabrick.A clad of white and black seem to have covered the streets of Japan.The sceen looked like some old white and black movie film.If my description sucks then just think of it as an old film you know those white and black filmsYou look back towards Mr.Renay his features didn't change.Mouth still agape and eyes still as wide as soccer pans.You pulled out the blade, you've been gripping on for so long.Cautiously and tentivly, you walked up to Mr.Renay and kneel down besides him.Your hot breath made contact with his right cheek.With the last bit of hesitation you plunged the knife forcefully in his chest piercing his heart.

No agonizing screams or sound of pain escape the lips of Mr.Renay,he's hardly aware of what just happened.His frozen face never twitched and his blood hasn't squirted out of its place.A solid minute passed when you eventually pull back the knife, its metal never held any taint of the bitter crimson blood.You shove back the blade carefully into your pocket and pull yourself up,dusting away imaginary dust from your shoulder.

"You shouldn't have pissed my boss",you muttered to no one in particular.You whirling around and turned on your heels walking wearily towards the alleyway.Pausing you stop a couple of feets away from the entrance. Your (color) eyes dilates and a more darker shade of (color) clouds your pupil giving you a sinister look.Before you know it everything turns back to its more colorful way, the streets seem more alive or as alive an alley way can get in the middle of the night.You turn around towards Mr.Renay just in time to see a small, but deep gash appear in Mr.Renay's chest, tainting his white blue tunic.

In a blink of an eye crimson blood squirts forcefully out of his chest nearly spilling on your black coat. Mr.Renay's lips become a purple blue-ish color as his life slowly diminishes,his eyes turn a clouded shade of blue and soon his limp body makes contact with the ground, where a puddle of his own blood quickly covers the floor around him.

Feeling satisfied of yourself you turn on your heels ready to leave, but before you get the chance to stalk off the sound of several guns clicking catches you by serprice.Turning very slowly around you find yourself serounded by three people clad in black, three girls to be exact,and they all seemed around your age or older."Who do you people think you are,look this is no time to play Charlies Angles now put those guns away before you end up hurting yourself",you half shouted half smirk.Before you got a chance to turn around a whizzing sound cuts throw the misty air,narrowly missing your ear.It took you a moment to registure what was going on and what that noise was.And then it hit you, they were shooting at you!With a burst of energy and adrenaline you turned around and made a mad dash towards the exit with various bulets chasing after you.One bullet perced your skin causing to damage your arm's tissues, another bullet nearly missed your head.You tried to summon your craft again but for some odd reason it only made your head spin.It didn't matter you were already in front of the exit.

The moon surfaced from the cloud's letting it's silver rays to cascade out side the alley.Just when you were ready to be touched by the moons light a bolt of fire emerged out of no were right in front of you.With a small yelp of surprise you jumped a bit almost losing your balance.You turned around facing the three that were clad in black.Two of the girls were holding there guns ready to aim ,and one you presumed was a craftuser.She had her hands shoved inside her coats pockets.Her forest green eyes held a fire so bright and menacing there was no shadow of a doubt she was a witch.A painful serge of energy once again washed over every part of your body.Taking a chance you tried to summon with all you could muster your powers. Your (color) eyes had taken a more darker and ominous shade of (color) with a blink of your eyes.The three girls stood frozen in time,just like Mr.Renay had a while ago.Your brow knits in realization and your lips purse up in annoyance when you noticed three bullets hanging in midair one was directed towards your knee another one was targeting your stomach and the last one was intended to strike your left arm.

Without a moment of hesitation you gently pick two of the bullets and placed it inside your coat pocket, you've never seen a bullet like that one before and believe me you've seen plenty. You calmly made your way outside of the alley having no more interruptions or near death experiences yet. The moon's silver rays greeted you,and just when you thought that nothing could possably go wrong. You felt something hard making contact with your aching stumack.The impact had successfully knocked you back a couple of feet and your breath came in short.You sat up, your knees planted firmly on the ground and your arms rapped around your stomach in a weak attempt to ease the pain.Everything felt so painful, your eyes were moist ready to let any painful tear to spill, and a migraine that reminded you this whole event was not just some bad dream.Everything else was just numb for the exception of your knees that were shaken and sore from the excessive use of adrenaline or excitement or may be both. You looked up shock and horror stucken, this was deffinatly not your day or week.Your gaze fell upon what seemed to be a 9 millimeter pistil which was currently pointed inbetween your eyes. It was to close for comfort in your opinion, you slowly made your way up the arm and into hard (gray black/Misty blue) eyes.

Soon the echoing of rapid falling footsteps caught your attention also causing the wielder of the gun to turn his gaze into the alleyway were you presumed the three girls would come out of. Taking advantage of this, your hand darted for the guys wrist, before he has any time to react you successfully stood up, ignoring all the pain serging through your body,twisted his arm to his back and with your other arm you withdraw your blade from your coat pocket.Carefully placing the sharp side to the guys neck.By now the three girls came out,two of them holding out there guns while the other one still had here hands inside her pockets. They all stood frozen in place seeing the new development that has accured.One of there teammate was endanger of getting his neck sliced up and they couldn't do anything about it.There you stood your knife never did slice any of his delicate skin and you were wrecking your brain on how the hell you were going to get out of this one."Damn it how do I get myself into this mess",you muttered also noticing another guy emerge from the shadows with a gun pulled out he was standing to the far left of your side beside the closed up resturant.You fingured he was also in the team,you couldn't tell his features but you were certain it was a guy also clad in black and you also notice from his position he couldn't shoot you without hurting his partner so you didn't let him faze you.

No one seemed to have budged for fear they might send there own teammate to his doom.' Now to the more pressing issues' you thought looking back at the craftuser,'she was obviously a pryo witch and she would be the only one getting in my way to report back with the boss.'You eyes traveled to the other girlsaka Karasuma and Dojimathey both still had there guns aiming at you."It would be in your best interest to let him go", a brave voice said catching you off guard.You looked towards the person who spoke out.Your gaze landed on a girl most likely older then you she was the one of the girls carrying a gun her short brown hair danced with the wind and her chocolate brown eyes flashed dangerously at you."And in what-".Before you could finish, the sounds of a car screatching to a hault cut you off,you looked behind you and saw a speeding black car coming right at you.Great what now you thought as you stood frozen in your spot.Your knife slipped out of your grip when you felt two strong arms pull you forcefully back inside what you assumed was a car or something of the sorts, landing rather hard and with another pull the black car zooms off.It took you a couple of mintues to realize what just happened.

"Who the hell are you people?",you ask a bit alarmed.You took a quick look to the seat besides you and see a handsome man around the age of 20 or perhaps younger.The first thing you noticed from the, handsom stranger,was his deep blue eyes that resemble the bottom of the sea,platanium hair framed his coffee colored face a small smile spread apon his lips his deep blue eyes lit up as he look at you."Please don't be alarm we were sent by your boss to get you",he said in a tranquil and charming voice not to manly and not to high just soft and pleasing to the ears.

"Why would my boss want me, and how did he knew I was in trouble?"you asked basically just to hear him talk."I don't think he knew that you needed assistance",he trailed off"just call it luck I guess"."And good timing", you added.

The trip back to your boss manners were uneventful, your thoughts trailed back to the group of people you just meet and the one you had hold for a hostage,wondering if you would ever meet them again.A small satisfied smirk appeared on your rosy red lips unnoticed by the handsome man or the chuffer in the front. You were going to make sure to personally meet them again.'For the fun of it' you thought, almost forgetting your earlier wounds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey people I promise to update soon I really do but I want to know if you people seriously like it.don't worry next chapter will be due next Friday and that's how I will be updating every damn Friday okay.Anyhow I want to thank all of those people who reviewed and throws chocolate barsI think that's about it.No wait im probably going to have to restart this story completely so yeah.you don't know any of the witch hunters and I think that's it well ja ne buh bye adios see yea later .


End file.
